


Trip

by iwaizoom



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizoom/pseuds/iwaizoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's backstory and current story or something</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by:</p>
<p>Meg & Dia- Monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah um this is kind of an idea of trip's backstory that i decided to write  
> there will be misspellings and stuff but yeah whatever english is weird  
> i hope you enjoy this ??? 
> 
> what have i done to be honest

_"Love Me... Love Me..."_

 

Black. Always black. Everything seemed _hazy_. The people. My surroundings. Even the words that echoed through my head. Every time their voices would say anything I would reply by using my fist. Those voices that ran across each corner of the room seemed to reverberate off my very skin. I knew those voices. It was them. They were all doctors. And all they ever brought upon me was pain and emptiness.  
  
Cold. Those white clean walls. We had been sent here. Kids who all were never going to go back to where they came from. Kids who were never going to leave this place. The perfect oblivious minds who had no idea on how they would become chess pieces in  _his_  little game. Easily replaceable. May sound harsh, but what do you expect from reality? _No one_ is irreplaceable. All the kids shared rooms with a few other kids, the beds placed right besides each other. And very closely to spare any free space. I couldn't even get a break from the ever-flowing darkness even when I slept.  
  
At first everything had been normal. I had still been normal. I had hopes, dreams and emotions. Now, I no longer remember how that felt. Or how the world looked before I was brought here. Everything started to look black after they had messed with my eyes. Their original color disappeared and was switched with a icy blue. And with my original eye color, the color of the world seemed to disappear too. The world looked...black. Everyone. Everything. Was it really my fault I became a violent kid?  
  
The blackness seemed like it would swallow me if I didn't fight back. So I fought. My fists bruised to the bone. For some reason, they didn't get rid of me even though I was only in the way. Day by day kids got discarded off. Some because they didn't survive the things  _they_  did to us here, while some were just seen as not fitting for the project. Each day I would walk through the cold halls which no longer felt cold, and it would only be more empty and black.  
  
Until one day, in the middle of the darkness from the few remaining noises I found light. He was the only one I could see clearly. And being able to see anything clearly after such a long time; was a reminder of that I was still somewhat human. After that day I got to know him. He told me to call him Virus. And he showed me that maybe changing after their liking wasn't too bad.  Getting brainwashed and getting rid of my emotions was hard to accept. Together we would be able to go through it though. Looking at him, something in me just knew that... Him and me would get out of this place one day. And we did.

  
Years after coming to that place we were free to go. However the two of us; "Kids who were never going to leave this place" Truly never really left. Those who left, weren't us. Those were the new Virus and Trip. Our old selves never left that dark...dark...place.  
  
The freedom we had gotten didn't last for long. We only got moved from one place to another, however now we weren't the experiments anymore. It was almost as if we were a part of the doctors. Even though we never did any experimentation's, other than with emotions. In the new place, we were respected. And that's also when we finally met  _him._ He told us to call him Toue. Never Master, Sir, or anything else. He was more superior than us, but he didn't need a title to make that clear.   
  
Through Toue and the work he gave us we met a lot of interesting people. Sei was one of them. Sei had powers many people could only dream of, and we could only look at him with slight curiosity. And relief. Because we didn't have to be the one who had all those powers that were merely just curses. As I said we met a lot of interesting people through Toue. The most interesting one of them all though. We found him ourselves.    
  
He was interesting to watch, and our empty hearts needed just that. Something interesting. As long as anything was fun or interesting, we would do it. Or do our best to get it. Soon only watching him wasn't enough for the emptiness to disappear. Our hearts craved more. We started research on our own even though we weren't allowed to do that. Could someone really be as amazing as Sei and still not be as lifeless as Sei? We didn't stop until we knew almost everything. One could say we knew him as if he was family. If someone knew about our research they would call us stalkers. We however liked to call ourselves fans. Fans of Aoba Seragaki.   
  
Virus and me became so obsessed with the blue haired male that we worked so hard so we would be able to call him our 'friend'. We were everywhere, and one day he disappeared. Doing all of this to get him close didn't feel wrong. I wasn't doing it by myself. Maybe that was why? Even if he disappeared, we were quick to find out what happened. And him getting amnesia was like a dream come true for us. From then on Virus and I would keep him forever close. We made a deal about that. We were going to share our toy. After all, we were kids who knew how to play well together. And we wouldn't let anyone else play along with us.  
  
The first time we got to see Aoba after the 'accident' that had happened to him. He was so different. Still we tricked him into thinking we were close friends. We no longer had to be fans of the old Aoba, when we could be friends of the new one. Aoba's change in personality was sudden. And as I looked at Virus I couldn't figure out if he was pleased or irritated by it. I however knew clearly how I must have looked. I must have looked completely obsessed, even more than I had ever been before. Because I was. The new Aoba was still the old one, but better.  
  
As time passed the temptation of having Aoba all for myself only got bigger. And in the end I was the one who had broke the deal Virus and I had made. I told Toue about Aoba. I was the one who ruined it all. I had hoped i somehow would be able to keep him for myself I told Toue about him. Too bad...that didn't happen. With the new information Toue got, he went wild. He was going to break Aoba and use him.  And Virus and I had gotten the jobs to be one of the main chess pieces in Toue's game. 

* * *

  
 

 

Aoba, I would say. 

What had I done? 

I had been good hadn't I?

I called him Toue. Not anything else.

He called me **Trip**. 

Virus called me **Trip**. 

Aoba called me **Trip.**

Everyone called me **Trip**.

And i called myself  Monster. 

 

  
  
I didn't understand love. I didn't understand human connection. I only understood the weather: constantly changing. I understood change. I didn't understand safety, or any emotion, be it love, or hate, that would be _very_ inconvenient. I didn't want many things, but every once in a while, I hate to admit, I would want to feel that popular emotion I had read about in so many books: love. I was scared to administer it myself. I was desperate to feel for another person. 

 

So things happened. 

  
I came up with a plan. Which I shared with the only other person I trusted. Virus. Aoba was going to be ours. But more importantly... _mine_. So when time was right. When Aoba had realized everything, and was about to go against Toue; we stopped him. And took him far away where only the two of us could share Aoba.   
  
 

 

Almost every night when Virus wasn't there and I had Aoba for myself.  
My hands ran to his shoulders, my lips to his neck.  
Hard fingers, hard hands. His soft blue hair, thin ankles.   
He was going to be forever _mine_.

I can't learn to have emotions when all these years they got wiped away from my mind. I can't feel emotions either.  
But if Toue who had emotions found it fun to break Aoba and got happiness from that. Maybe I would too?  
How should I feel? I don't know. I'm just a Monster. All I ask for...is for you to...

_"Love Me. Love Me."_


End file.
